


Oblivious

by LegendofLoz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, Bets & Wagers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Crushes, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Avengers, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Team as Family, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: Living at Avengers Tower Loki and Bucky had become unlikely friends. Both traumatised by their past. Both a little broken. Both in love with the same genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy turned full-time superhero Tony Stark.Only neither of the pair had gained any leeway despite their insistent effort.That is until the duo begins a bet...





	1. Norns Above!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone!  
> So I've been holding onto this for a very long time not sure if this was even worth posting but decided why not!  
> I have almost the entire story finished so I'll be updating it here and there when it suits.  
> For those following my other fics I'm currently working on them now!  
> Also, I know the chapters will be short but the fic will be a reasonable length.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> \- LegendofLoz

**_Loki_ **

 

Loki screamed again, loudly.

What had Loki ever done to deserve such a fate?! Sure, he invaded Midgard, killed a bunch of people, went a little insane. Though, Loki didn’t feel that the fates were just or right to play with him especially by having him live out this situation.

He couldn't sleep. He couldn't think. All because the Norns wanted to play this sick little game with Loki.

In pure frustration, Loki screamed again, into his pillow, a sign of his ever-growing aggravation. From behind his massive pillow, he was slowly suffocating himself with Loki heard the ping of a text message. For a moment he questioned whether he would check his phone or not.

Truthfully, he'd rather die at this moment. He didn’t want it to be a certain someone texting him during his crisis. However, he also did want to receive a text from that person in his time of need. Honestly, Loki was very conflicted- how could you love and hate someone like this?

Sure, he hated Thor though loved him like a brother- but this was completely different. For this person, he was in love with them romantically but also hated the fact that they were the most oblivious person in the damn Nines. Loki swore it was another thing completely to be so completely unaware. It was their own superpower- obliviousness.

Without knowing his hand had inched out from beneath the covers and slipped over towards his dresser and taken a hold of his phone. Well, he guessed that sorted out whether he wanted to check his phone or not. Subconsciously, despite the battle warring within him, it seemed checking the addictive device was more important than dealing with feelings of inner turmoil. It could blow up in his face, could make it worse; but he had a nagging feeling in his gut telling him to open his messages.

With the phone firmly gripped in his hand, he maneuvered the pillow from suffocating his face until it was tucked against his chest, under his chin and peered over the soft fluffy pillowcase at his phone. Hitting the home button quickly, now instantly wanting to get the moment over with, he outwardly sighed in relief at the name on the text message.

It was Bucky.

Not Thor. Not the other Avengers. Not his love.

Though his heart slammed hard in dismay that he hadn’t received a text from a certain other Midgardian.

Curiosity peaked at what Bucky would be sending him at 4:30 am he opened the message and read the contents. He chuckled darkly at what he read.

With nimble fingers, Loki quickly sent back a reply to his friend and flopped back onto the bed with a long, dreary sigh. He felt his heart settle a little from its insistent staccato because of his uncontrollable emotions earlier. Loki stared at the ceiling for a few, long minutes and he let his thoughts wander a little before his tired eyes blinked closed and all the pent-up energy in his body relaxed into the bedding.

As he drifted off into slumber Loki's last thought was of amber eyes and unconsciously his lips twisted into a smile.


	2. Just Buck Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> As I said, the majority of this is written so I'll post a POV every couple of days or so. It is Loki POV vs Bucky POV so we get all the weird feels these boys have to deal with regarding Tony!  
> Anyways, like always, ENJOY!  
> Let me know any cheesy pickup lines and I'll write it in- I LOVE ALL THE PICKUP LINES!! GIVE ME THEM PLEASE~
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

**_Bucky_ **

 

Bucky punched the wall hard, his fist slamming straight through the structure.

After his days in the ‘40s and his years upon years at HYDRA Bucky was silently begging that he’d finally have a break, or you know, have some luck for once since life had already put him through the blender. However, those prayers were never answered and actually turned into a nightmare.

Or a romantic comedy... depended on how you looked at it.

He had confronted Steve after the events of the Triskelion and decided not to run, but to instead ask for some help. Bucky was sure that he’d made the wrong decision at first- SHIELD was the worst idea Steve had ever made (including becoming a super-soldier). Though that led to moving into the Tower itself with Steve and meeting the one thing that made living bearable.

Sure, having new friends, team-mates and not having to worry about being cryogenically frozen after some brainwashing and assassination missions was a plus too. But, finding the love of his life was what outshone every damn thing.

Gee, the future was fantastic.

The only problem was that his affections weren’t noticed by that individual. It seemed everyone else noticed but not the person he was pining after. It was a sick joke- the universe was just teasing with him with temptation.

At first, he’d confided in Steve and sparsely in Natasha or Sam. Though everyone of their suggestions were just stupid- especially Natasha’s he didn’t want to know any more about her dating experience thank you very much.

Bucky was slowly but surely losing his mind because of it... again.

He squeezed his hands closed at the thought and thumped his head against the hole in the wall his long hair falling forward over his clenched shoulders. For a normal human being that would hurt after punching a wall with all their strength, especially considering the hulk proofing the tower has been subjected too after pranking Bruce, but that's where metal arms come in handy. It wasn't Loki's greatest idea to start a prank war, however, Bucky could admit it had led to some great CCTV footage to add to their collection.

No one had to know..

So, he’d found another to vent to about his frustrations- Loki. 

Not that punching things wasn't just as therapeutic. To prove his point he snarled into the darkness and swung his arm at the wall with all the power he could muster. As the blow landed he felt all the tension he'd be holding finally loosen. He was somewhat stable now.

Pulling his fist from the wall, he stormed over to his bed and flopped onto it dramatically, grabbing his phone from the side table and opened a new message to Loki. Maybe he wasn't as cool as a cucumber. He needed to let go of this anger- besides punching things- that hadn't worked.

Time to text Loki.

 

_**To Loki:** Just threw my fist through a wall. How are you doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this snippet! We're over the story building and into some awkward pickup line territory! Just you wait! Some of these ideas for the scenarios even had me cringing when writing them!  
> Like before, do you have any cheesy/awesome/gag worthy pickup lines or scenarios? THEN LET ME KNOW BELOW!! I will subjugate the trio to it all!  
> Cya next time!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	3. It's Just Loki's Luck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends!
> 
> Chapter 3 here!   
> I actually had time between my first day back at school (for planning ew) and MAMAMOO's comeback! (IF YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF THEM FOLLOW THIS AND BE BLESSED https://youtu.be/G5UM2rOyqr4 ) I was listening to this song on repeat as I was editing this chapter.  
> I am deceased!!!
> 
> Anyways, like always I hope you enjoy. My other fics are being written- yay! I feel like a productive member of society!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

**_Loki_ **

 

_From Bucky: Just threw my fist through a wall. How are you doing?_

 

Loki read the message and instantly felt a little relief. Tha relief? That Bucky hadn’t gotten anywhere with him either. Though he also resonated with the message at that moment.

They sure were in the same boat.

At first, Loki had loathed Barnes. He hated his addition to the Tower. Loki was the dangerous murder (just don't tell Natasha that). For the first few weeks, it was Barnes this Barnes that. Loki will forever deny that he was envious of the attention centered anywhere but himself.

Then that small flame of hate turned into a bonfire when he overheard Barnes attempt to flirt with Tony in the communal kitchen late one afternoon. Loki had been minding his business feeling peckish and entered the kitchen only to stop in his tracks and to find the pair too close, too friendly, and see Barnes smirk at the inventor.

In an all-consuming rage, he vanished and plotted against the ex-assassin.

If Barnes inexplicably had the worst luck at every turn for the next month or so then he never mentioned it to a sole. How he convinced the others that he had decided to dye his hair pink or when he fooled the others that he had 'lost' his metal arm was an amazing feat to Loki  _the_  God of Mischief and Lies. 

However, that didn't diminish the fact that Barnes had attempted to claim what was Loki’s.

Over time as the days stretched into months, Loki grew tired of the scheme. It had nothing to do with the inactivity on both their parts or that they somehow began banding together over the entire ordeal.

Yes, ordeal. Loki wasn’t sure he’d be able to recover.

He’d had to survive Thanos, discovering he was a Jotun, the torture of the Other. But to this day, Loki will swear to any and all that would be willing to listen that attempting to woo his love was taking a far greater toll than all these experiences combined.

Most of the time, the only person willing to hear Loki out was Bucky. But that was okay- that’s what friends were for. After an awkward conversation with a lot of threats of bodily harm, they had formed a friendship. What were the odds!

The other Avengers found it extremely odd. Though Loki and Bucky just rolled with it, they were in enough of a dilemma not to question their own strange relationship. No words were needed between them about the scenario.

Plus, Loki would forever hide that being able to spill his guts to another that completely understood his point of view (for once) was quite therapeutic. Nevertheless, actually never needing the time to spill his guts any longer was Loki’s ultimate goal. 

Quite obviously Loki was becoming quite weary about the whole thing- and his Midgardian thought he was smart!

What was his life anymore...

Quickly, his fingers flashed across the keyboard sending a reply back to Bucky. His friend must have suffered quite the blow at the hands of their lover’s oblivious nature- Loki sympathised deeply.

 

_To Bucky: Slowly suffocating myself to death with a pillow. Could be worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> WE ARE ALMOST THERE!  
> I hope you enjoyed this part! More coming very soon!  
> Let me know any thoughts below!  
> Cheesy one-liners are always wanted!
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	4. It's Bucky's Bet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Hope you are all having a great day- each and every one of you! I sure did!!
> 
> We're up to chapter 4! Yay! I'm going crazy with this productivity! What is happening?!?! I swear I'm not usually so organized- I must be turning over a new leaf..
> 
> But I had to post today- for my best friends birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY M8!!! This chapter is dedicated to you because you are awesome, read all my fics (before I post them) and are my tester for everything because you have the best reactions!! Keep listening to that Mamamoo and we'll try and survive this era together XD
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next installment!!  
> Catch ya next chapter!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

**_Bucky_ **

 

Now flopped awkwardly over the lower end of his bed, Bucky was attempting to relax. His flesh arm rest comfortably across his chest as his metal arm lay stiff and stark against the bed covers. He let out a breath trying to control his agitation but unconsciously his metal fingers twitched harshly several times, his body mirroring his underlying disposition.

Bucky’s phone pinged loudly in the still silence of his room. With a speed that would startle a non-serumed civilian, he scrabbled over to where he’d placed his phone after texting Loki. Looking down at the illuminated screen he ignored his other unread messages (namely Steve who needed to mind his own business) and found Loki's reply.

 

_To Bucky: Slowly suffocating myself to death with a pillow. Could definitely be worse?_

 

He immediately sniggered aloud at the reply, only Loki would use his past and trauma as a part of his joke. Ladies and gentleman- the God of Mischief.

Bucky was initially informed that Loki was not trustworthy and was to be avoided at all costs from various team-mates (especially Steve). Loki, having only begun living at the tower a few months before Bucky arrived seemed so alike Bucky that he dismissed any preconceptions the others had put into his head. Like Bucky, Loki had gone through so much trauma, had his will taken away and done some terrible deeds at the hands of another like a puppet on a set of strings.

He was determined to learn about Loki himself and let Loki tell him about himself. Bucky was sick of others telling him what he should think, feel and do. He was going to take his life back in this way at least.

At first, Loki avoided Bucky just like he did the other Avengers (except Tony- the only person he'd let near and too a lesser extent Thor). At the time and currently, still, neither himself or Loki were allowed on the team, neither had been given access to specific areas and were left in the dark for numerous hours as the others fought. So, when the others were gone on missions for days, constant briefings at SHIELD for ages or attending galas that left them both with a lot of time alone in the tower.

Those times were boring and Bucky felt the soldier creeping into the peripheral of his mind the longer he was left to himself and his own devices. It seemed that Loki noticed that Bucky was slipping down a very slippery slope and began spending longer in the communal area when Bucky was around. That turned into hellos, to asking him simple questions to start a conversation or invitations to watch a movie or investigate a part of the future (Midgardian culture, James) with him.

As time went by, Bucky learnt more and more about Loki and vice versa. 

In this time, Bucky and Loki had slowly but surely grown a steady relationship. Their friendship started awkwardly as Bucky was still hesitant about his actions and triggering the Soldier and Loki was very carefully hiding his own anxiety and trauma from the Avengers by sniping at anyone within range and pranking all the members of the tower. 

It had taken a long time to reach where they were now and Bucky was glad of the fact. Bucky was very lucky to call Loki his close friend.

Steve had tried to warn him off his involvement with Loki numerous times over the last few months. However, Bucky eventually cracked and after an argument about having his own life and accepting his own consequences Steve had backed off tremendously (at least about worrying openly about their friendship).

Even now, Loki had warmed up to his living companions and the Avengers had accepted Loki’s permanent place among their ranks.

Lost in his memories, he was snapped back to reality when the screen of his phone turned black from inactivity. Opening his conversation with the Trickster he read the text and sniggered all over again. How would he laugh without Loki and his hilarity and mischief?

Bucky immediately began typing a reply to Loki’s text- a little something to provoke the other man.

 

_From Bucky: Wanna bet, Lokes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yall,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this latest bit!  
> It's getting juicy now!  
> WOOOOOOOO  
> Anticipation is rising- I hope I get it right!!!
> 
> Cya
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	5. Loki Launches His Attack...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Soooooo excuses are annoying as hell, I get it. But lemme get real. I've been so busy, tired and damn emotional to post anything in a while. I finally feel like I can breathe a bit knowing that I have 2 weeks until school holidays (I mean, I still gotta mark a tonne of exams and assignments) but I. don't. have. to. go. to. school. Which yes.  
> So I am hoping to be able to update some more. I feel like I got my funk back.
> 
> TL;DR  
> I'm back, enjoy this new chapter. Tell me what you think!
> 
> Thanks as always for reading and your patience and comments and just goooo and read!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

_**Loki** _

 

Oh, a bet, it was on! 

Only fools chose to bet against Loki. Fools like ~~his brother~~ Thor and his comrades in arms. Loki always chased for what he wanted and in a bet, well, winning was _always_ what he wanted.

Losing to Bucky wasn't an option. He must win first.

Then he could consider claiming what was his.

Only, Loki was a panicked and slightly ashamed to realise that so, so many of his conversations and interactions with Anthony could be used to send to Bucky. In actuality, he had so many options, almost too many options. The longer he spent glossing over the messages and memories the more worry it became.

Had Loki lost his touch?

The more screenshots he took, the more his abilities to charm were diminished. Only Bucky didn't know of his range of scenarios and texts. Would Bucky have as many? How long would this bet go on for?

Armed with his ammunition Loki began strategising. Again, another strong suit of his. Bucky was going down.

The next 10 minutes were spent sorting what order to send his messages to beat Bucky. Surely he must have just as many similar encounters- though Loki's would trump his mundane moments and he had a few wildcards he could throw back at Bucky if need be.

Scrolling through his top 3 text conversations he settled on a suitable conversation between him and his crush, Anthony Edward Stark AKA The most infuriating yet loveable genius on the face of the planet, maybe even the nine realms.

Reading over the interaction again he took a screenshot and sent the image to Bucky:

 

_**Loki:** What are you doing?_

_**Anthony:** Making stuff in the workshop._

_**Loki** : Mmm… just making stuff in the workshop? Nothing else…?_

_**Anthony** : I’m testing Natasha’s Widow Bites._

_**Loki** : Haha nice. What would you do if I was in the workshop with you...?_

_**Anthony** : Test Natasha’s Widow Bites._

_**Loki** : I mean if her Widow Bites didn't need to be tested...?_

_**Anthony** : Test Natasha’s Widow Bites._

_**Loki** : Again, if her Widow Bites didn't need to be tested and you had some time free...?_

_**Anthony** : I have to test Natasha’s Widow Bites._

_**Loki** : But you can do them later, Natasha can wait can't she?_

_**Anthony** : Wait?! _ _Haven't you already met a murderous Natasha?!_

_**Loki** : Well yes... a few times too many..._

_**Anthony** : Do you need another reminder, Loki? Leave Tony alone to fix my bites or they'll bite you. - Natasha_

 

After hearing the jingle that the message had sent, Loki sighed in dismay at his attempt to flirt with Anthony. He had wanted Anthony to envision him down in the workshop and the _**fun**_ things they could be doing together. The passionate, intimate, fun things. Obviously, Loki’s attempt failed.

Natasha's timing ruined the entire effect.

If Loki also didn’t find Natasha so frightening he’d walk right up to her and demand that she leave Anthony alone so he wasn’t scared into producing upgrades. However, Loki didn’t have a death wish and that was definitely a death wish. He didn’t want to get shot again. Or stabbed or maimed or locked up at S.H.I.E.L.D. with Barton.

He shuddered at the thought.

Admittedly, Loki was starting out easy at the gate and really wanted to see how Bucky wanted to play from there- would it be a raging battle from the start or a silent ambush at the final hour? Sure, Loki was confident but he wasn't embarrassed to admit that Bucky could give him a run for his money and win (he already had in many other bets they'd had) only this was one bet Loki will not lose.

Not when the stakes were at their highest yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again,
> 
> Thanks all for reading! I hope this wasn't too stupid. 
> 
> I want more Sass!tasha in my life!!! Someone guide me to a sassy Tasha fic!!
> 
> Stay tuned for some more soon!
> 
> Thanks, thanks, thanks.
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	6. Bucky Breaks It Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> I'm back!! I'm on holidays yay!! I've finished my teaching job for the year and now have heaps of holiday time until I join my new school (it's sorta scary lolol)!  
> I'm planning to actually relax- that last term was pretty hectic for a while there (especially not having a job until the last few days there ahaha....).
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to get back into posting- it has been a while! Sorry!
> 
> Like always, ENJOY!!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

**_Bucky_ **

 

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle at the screenshot conversation Loki sent him. His lips even twisted into a grin and his cheeks began to hurt from the hilarity. He couldn’t have done any better in that situation- especially with the ferocious, fiery Natasha added to the mix. However, it still made Bucky feel better to see someone else struggling with the exact same issue.

Loki had upped the stakes immediately- Bucky could do much better though!

Whilst waiting for Loki's first bite at their bet Bucky too had been scrolling through his text conversations with Tony and was searching for a few to send back to Loki in retaliation. As he scrolled through their conversation, it was only then that he realised in actuality how many times he had failed at his attempts to woo Tony.

It made Bucky feel quite useless- though he had Loki. Loki was always there and his closest friend (don't ever tell Steve that- the shock might kill him) so if nothing eventuated at least he had someone. It wasn't who he pined over though it was better than being alone in his own misery.

But, no, stop! He was trying to beat Loki right now- he in no way was going to lose to that Trickster. Friend or not, his goal was to win and win he shall. The Winter Soldier never fails in his missions. What was picking up the mantle one last time and prevailing in the most important, special task of his life?

Accepted. The word seemed to echo from a distant and dark place in his mind. But that was probably the late hour playing tricks on his mind riddled with too many emotions to calm.

He shook it off and set back to scrolling through in his conversation chain with Tony for the perfect comeback. Loki wouldn't know what was coming!

The mission will be won! He had no doubt. He will win.

Eventually, Bucky settled on a rather embarrassing moment he shared with Tony. He took a picture like Tony had taught him when he gifted Bucky his StarkPhone. Bucky smiled as the memory surfaced his heartwarming. Tony huddled close and eagerly explaining everything about the device he made just for Bucky.

Then without hesitation, he sent the message through to Loki.

 

_**Bucky** : So how do I tell this person that I love them?_

_**Tony** : You just do it, Buckaroo. You say it to them straight._

_**Bucky** : Okay. I love you._

_**Tony** : Aww, I know you do. I love you too! Now, go tell them!!_

_**Bucky** : I just did _ _😊_

_**Tony** : How did it go??? Did they say it back to you?!?_

 

Let’s see what the response trying to beat that will be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> I hope you enjoy like always! Let me know what you think?   
> This story isn't my best. so yeah I'm not sure 
> 
> Anyways,
> 
> Catcha later!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


	7. Loki's Luck?

_**Loki** _

Loki snatched up his phone and laughed aloud at Bucky’s poor conversation with Anthony. He didn't know how either of them could be so unlucky- surely one of them should have a chance. If anything Bucky winning and gaining Anthony was better than any other person in existence.

Why? Because Loki would smite every other being. He actually liked Bucky.

His heart beat in sympathy with Bucky as he re-read the conversation. He could see Bucky’s earnest confession in the face of Tony’s obliviousness. Poor Bucky.

Wait, no. This was a competition. What is he doing feeling sympathy for his rival and fellow competitor?! That wasn't what was supposed to happen. After all, he was trained on Asgard and had lived among the most treacherous beings in his lifetime but this silly folly of a bet was letting down his defenses?

No more.

He smirked sharply as he immediately sent back another conversation he'd had with Anthony to Bucky. Loki had thought Bucky would put up a good fight in this conversation. How wrong he was to think that. Bucky didn't know the storm he had coming (don't tell Thor he thought that- his head would blow).

Loki will defeat Bucky.

Not that having Tony be completely oblivious to him in the most horrible way possible was something to cheer about. But beating Bucky at his game- at his bet was. If that meant still watching afar but victorious... then Loki would take it. One step at a time they say.

Loki will not waver. Loki will win.

He read over his message and sighed.

 

_**Loki:** Hey, what are you up too? ;)_

_**Anthony** : Oh sorry, I just saw this message from last week. I’m upgrading the team’s gear._

_**Loki** : But...that was almost 2 weeks ago...!_

_**Anthony** : Yeah, I’ve been busy._

_**Loki** : For 2 weeks?!_

_**Anthony** : Sorry. Somethings come up._

_**Anthony** : g2g. _

_**Anthony** : talk soon. Bye._

 

After Anthony's last response he hadn't left his workshop in 3 weeks. So much for talking to Loki soon. He wondered solemnly if Tony will ever recognise either of their feelings for him. Loki would be over the moon if Tony too had feelings in return for him.

Though it would get some getting used too if Tony chose Bucky, Loki would be alright. Maybe... What really matters is Tony and what he wants.

If that was him or Bucky or neither, then Loki would accept it.

Or smite others trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and update regularly but no promises! ;)  
> Let me know if you have any cliche pick up lines and I can pop them in this story!  
> Any awkward prompts for the boys are welcome!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


End file.
